Live Another Day
by mysticmelodies1
Summary: The return
1. Ressurection

"What are you smirking at?" M's voice breaks his thoughts as she stirs gently beside him, the sheets draped over her body and clinging to her curves in the most delicious way. She rolls over, to snuggle into his side, her eyes never opening as she lays a hand across his heart.

"I'm not."

"Liar."

James chuckles. "As if you can tell. You're not even looking at me."

She smiles now. "I don't have to be. I know you."

James leans down to kiss her deeply and she moans softly against his lips. Her eyes gently flutter open as she pulls away and they find themselves staring into each other's eyes, each trying to recall if they've ever seen a more beautiful shade of blue. The morning sun highlights her cropped, white hair as it begins to drift in through the curtains and the faint chirping of birds can be heard just outside the window.

"I love you," James whispers.

M smiles a sleepy, but heartwarming smile. "I love you too."

She leans up to kiss him again and James lets out a small gasp of surprise as she rolls him onto his back and straddles his waist. As he pulls away from the kiss, he giggles and gazes up at M's naked form now straddling his own.

"We were beginning to sound a little too domestic for my liking," she says, bending down to nip at his neck. "I will not wind up on a seaside postcard with you, Mr. Bond."

"We definitely don't belong on one of those… not that they'd be able to get us in the same photo… probably make you stand on a box."

Her head snaps up to find him smirking at her, a light chuckle rumbling through his chest. Her eyes narrow even as a small smile plays about her lips.

"Oh… feeling cheeky this morning, are we?" she raises a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Well, Commander, I seem to recall… that I was always just the right size for this…"

Without warning, she moves down his body and takes his very prominent morning erection into her mouth.

"Fuck…" he groans and grabs the duvet in his fists, trying desperately not to roll his hips. He won't give her the satisfaction. Not yet, at least. But her mouth is so warm and welcoming… and she knows how to do a few things with her tongue that definitely weren't found on seaside postcards. He's not sure how much longer he can fight it.

She smirks up at him, knowing how hard she was making it… in every sense of the word. Her head bobs gently up and down, her hands constantly working over his shaft. He lets out a whimper and she has to fight back a giggle. He can pretend all he wants, but they both know she has him wrapped around her finger. Even tighter than her fingers are wrapped around his cock right now. She feels the stutter in his hips and smirks around him as she prepares herself for the grand finale.

She looks up and locks eyes with him, pulling away for just a second. Then, running her hands up his thighs, slowly takes him back into her mouth, moaning around him and sending vibrations to the sweetest places. She points the tip of her tongue and runs it along the underside before giving a light scrape of her teeth. Her favorite agent could never resist a hint of danger.

"Oli… Fuck!" He swears loudly as he empties himself into her waiting mouth.

She smiles and continues licking and sucking hungrily until he's spent and collapsed on the bed in a quivering puddle. She's willing to bet his legs aren't at their strongest right now, so she decides she'll wait a few minutes before inquiring about the breakfast in bed he promised her the previous day.

She trails small, open mouthed kisses back up his body before settling down beside him, gently running her fingertips across his collarbone. She smiles up at him and leaves little tiny kisses along his jawline until he comes around.

His eyes flutter open, though he doesn't remember closing them, and he lifts his head to look over at the grinning little pixie laid next to him.

"Morning," she smirks.

"Showoff," he pants, his head flopping back against the pillows.

Her laughter fills the room and he rolls over and takes her into his arms again, kissing her tenderly. She moans against his lips as he cups her breasts in his hands and arches into his touch. She smiles up at him and leans in for another kiss when her eyes catch the clock on the nightstand over his shoulder.

"Oh bloody hell…" she sighs and her head droops against his shoulder.

"What?" he presses a thigh between her legs, making her groan.

"Stop that. We don't have time. I have to go into the office."

"You're the boss. You can be late…" he whines as he trails kisses up her neck.

"You and I both know that's not true. If I'm late…" She groans and pushes his shoulder. "I mean it…" she whimpers louder as he nibbles her earlobe. "James… really… they've got to all this trouble. At _your_ request, might I add. The least I can do is show up on time."

He huffs and pulls away. "Fine."

She purses her lips and hits him with a pillow, shrieking with laughter as his hands dart along her sides, tickling her. He'd found out that particular secret about three nights ago and seemed to be using it to his advantage whenever he could.

"James!"

He smiles and graciously relents, ducking his head for one last quick kiss as she gets out of bed and scurries off toward the bathroom to get ready.

She was definitely not your average gran. After being officially given her new identity, she sat at home trying to find something to do. She tried knitting and playing cards with girls, who were lovely ladies in their own right, but she just didn't fit in with them. It wasn't in her nature to sit at home and twiddle her thumbs. So she now worked for a florist company, which suited her nicely. She said that she'd always had a green thumb, but of course working for Six, one never really has much time to pursue personal interests. She'd taken charge almost immediately upon entering. All those years of being in charge… it was hard wired into her. It couldn't simply be switched off just because she'd been given a new name. Anyway, the women that worked there had no objection as the last manager before her was apparently a bit dimwitted and never did anything properly. She had the place running with military precision in four days, to everyone's amazement. But she wasn't dictatorial about it at all. Everyone loved her.

Which was what today was all about.

A certain "nephew" of hers let it slip that she had a birthday coming up, and all the girls in the office wanted to do something special for her given how wonderful she'd been, so they decided to throw her a party. M, or Olivia as she was now known, had deliberately kept it shtum. She really didn't like to be fussed over, and with all those years as M, those women clearly couldn't hide anything from her, which is why she'd tried to get them to call it off when she found out what they were up to. James, however, with some special persuasion tactics of his own, talked her into going. She grumbled about it for a couple of days, but she eventually relented.

_"I haven't had a birthday party since I was fifteen! I wouldn't even know what to do at one, much less my own!" She huffed. "I'd just rather not have a big fuss. Getting another year older isn't exactly something I want to be reminded of at my age."_

_"Another year more beautiful… another year sexier…" He trailed feather light kisses over her collarbone as he held her close, snuggling into a spoons position behind her._

_"Oh, come off it." She playfully slapped at his arm. "You just better hope for your sake they don't make me wear one of those ridiculous hats."_

_"Hadn't thought of it 'til just now…" he smirked._

_"James…" she warned._

_He chuckled and pushed her flush to him, grinding his hips against her._

_"But don't you want your birthday present?" he whispered in her ear. "I'll even let you unwrap it early."_

_"Put a bow on it, and you've got a deal."_

_She smirked over her shoulder and turned her head to kiss him._

She'd taken most of it in stride and he was proud of her for that. He knew she wasn't exactly happy about retirement and he couldn't say he really felt comfortable calling someone else M, but honestly after the events at Skyfall, he was just grateful that they were here together now. He still remembered those moments sometimes. Those moments when he just knew he'd never see her again and all the color drained out of his world. He never knew just how strong his feelings were for her until he thought he'd lost her.

He could vaguely remember pacing around his flat, guzzling scotch to try and numb the pain. But it never really worked. He went on a new mission and, surprisingly, got the job done with minimal amounts of damage. But he was too far gone to care about the pat on the back he received for that. It wasn't as though he went around destroying buildings solely for his amusement, but he had to admit, he did shoot off an extra bomb here and there just to nag at her. He knew how it got under her skin. And although he shouldn't have, he liked it when she ranted at him. There was something so powerful about her in those moments. Looking back on it all, he really couldn't see how he didn't notice his attraction to her before. But when she died, none of that seemed to matter anymore. The missions, the guns… Queen and bloody country. It all just seemed so pointless without her.

And then one day, as he was eating alone in a small café, he caught a glimpse of something familiar. A woman- diminutive, cropped white hair. Not really outstanding to anyone else, but there was something about her. He shook himself out of it, thinking it was just his imagination playing tricks on him again. He was starting to see her everywhere. But it couldn't be real. He'd watched her die in his arms. She wasn't coming back. He threw down some cash and left the restaurant as quickly as he could, racing down the road to go see the one person who could make it better.

He stood in front of her grave. A simplistic stone marker. Dignified. He cast a downward glance at the roses he's put there a few days ago, noting that they'd started to wilt and he'd have to make a run to the shops to get more.

He knelt down in the grass, running his fingers along the stone marker, wishing he could hold her in his arms one more time. He'd get it right then. He wouldn't be so stupid, letting his pride or his reputation get in the way.

He'd look into her eyes, and he'd tell her

"I love you."

The words left his mouth just above a whisper, as if it were meant for no one's ears but hers. If only she could hear him.

He sighed.

"God, I miss you."

_"I've missed you too."_

His head snapped up. His eyes searched the stone in front of him. Either he had officially lost it or…

The soft rustle of blades of grass beneath feet told him that he wasn't alone.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and an even softer voice drifted down to his ear.

_"Dear boy…"_

He slowly reached up, ghosting his fingertips over the back of her hand as if checking to make sure she was solid. He needed to know it wasn't just the scotch playing tricks on him again. He lifted his head and turned to look up at her.

He wasn't dreaming.

She was there.

Without warning he stood and picked her up, twirling her around on the spot before setting her back on her feet. He hugged her as tightly as he could without crushing her, believing that the second he let her go, she'd vanish into thin air and he'd be left with nothing more than a cold marble gravemarker to remind him of the woman he once knew.

She nuzzled into his neck and ran her fingers along his back to soothe him. She hated leaving the way she did, but she knew she had no other alternative. It was the only way for her to slip away and under the radar. Technically, she wasn't supposed to be here with him now. Other than Mallory and the necessary people in the highest clearance, nobody else knew she was still alive and they weren't supposed to find out. But she couldn't let him believe she was gone. She'd been watching from a distance- had seen what it'd done to him. She decided she would break the rules one last time. Not only for his sake, but for her own.

She _was_ sentimental about him.

Moreover, she loved him.

She pressed a light kiss to his neck and squeezed him back.

"Dear boy…" she whispered. "I'm here."

And with that, her heart shattered all over again.

She felt the distinct shaking in his shoulders. Felt the drop on her neck.

For the first time since losing his parents…

James Bond cried.


	2. Unwrapped

"Cheeky bastard," she says, wiping the icing off her nose with her thumb.

James stands in front of her desk with a cupcake, the frosting now smeared, chuckling at the sight in front of him. He sets it on the corner of the desk and steps back to admire his handiwork.

She arches an eyebrow and seductively swirls her tongue around the tip of her thumb before sucking the rest of the icing off her finger.

James groans his crotch tightening as the memory of that morning's activities come flooding back in full detail.

"Alright! You win."

She chuckles. "Dear boy… I always do."

He narrows his eyes but can't help laughing at how right she is.

She won everything.

Including his heart.

Which is why he intended to make this birthday very special for her.

He knew she didn't celebrate on her own much and she never let anyone do anything for her when she was M, though Eve did always have a small floral arrangement put on her desk each year. This time around would be different. She didn't have the excuse of having a country to run anymore. He intended to spoil her rotten, whether or not she protested against it.

He'd already had her favorite flowers waiting on her desk when she got in. The ladies at the office were kind enough to help him on that front. He left the party planning to them. He wasn't entirely sure how a birthday would normally be celebrated. He never really celebrated his own, and in his line of work, he didn't know very many people who actually did. His idea of merrymaking usually involved a Walther and a large tumbler of scotch, so he felt it was best if he left the party planning up to the girls.

"What's that?" James points to something on the floor. It glints in the light.

She frowns and looks down beside her foot. "Oh… just a piece of florist's wire. Probably fell out of one of these." She runs her fingers along the petals of one of the flowers in the various arrangements that surround her desk.

"Here…" he bends down to pick it up and notices another piece by the bottom of the drawer. "You probably shouldn't take your shoes off with all these lying around."

She looked down and flexed her bare toes. She'd painted them red on a whim. Something different to do, she thought.

She shrugs. "Probably. But it wouldn't the worst injury I've ever had. Besides, I don't actually walk around like this. They're only off when I'm sitting. Not much danger there."

She closes her eyes and flexes her feet some more, enjoying feeling the soft carpet beneath her toes.

They spring back open when she feels James's fingers trailing up the inside of her leg.

She looks down to see him kissing the inside of her knee with a smirk on face.

"James… no."

She tries to back her chair away but he holds her firmly in place.

"Someone will see!"

"Not if they stay on the other side…" he kisses the other knee, his fingers trailing feather light patterns on her calves.

She tries to wiggle away, but it does feel good, and she has to admit, she's been on edge since that morning seeing as how they never did get to actually finish her little game.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Olivia looks up sharply as her secretary calls to her from the other side of the frosted glass.

"Ma'am? There's a Mrs. Kensington here to see you. She says she needs to change a few of the arrangements for her daughter's wedding next month. Should I send her in, or are you too busy?"

"No… I'm just finishing up here. She's welcome to come in."

The younger woman's heels click back down the hallway toward the lobby and Olivia lets out the breath she'd been holding.

"James! Stop it!" He's pushing her skirt up now, nuzzling ever closer to her core.

"Why?"

"You heard her! I have a client coming in any second!"

"So?" He nuzzles her through her underwear.

She bites her lip to stop the whimper from escaping her lips.

"So …behave!"

"Don't want to," he smirks.

He pushes her knickers to one side and runs a finger through her damp folds. His grin grows wider as he looks up at her.

"It would appear you don't want me to either…" he lowers his mouth to her and gives her sex one big lollipop lick, making her whimper in spite of herself.

She's about to berate him when the door opens and a slim, rather posh looking woman steps into her office. James pulls her chair up to the desk and despite the slight slouch in her posture from where James had a hold of her thighs, you wouldn't think anything was wrong.

"Ms. Kensington," she smiles. "How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. And please, call me Margaret." She tucks a lock of coppery hair behind her ear and sits in the chair opposite Olivia. "I came to adjust the number of arrangements for my daughter's wedding next month. I wondered if I could have several more of the ones you showed me during our last visit… they were orchids of some kind, I believe."

"Oh yes. Of course," Olivia smiles and flips through a large planner, finding the appropriate wedding to get started on the adjustments but she pauses mid-sentence when she feels James's tongue on her clit again.

She bites her lip and just barely suppresses a groan.

"Are you alright?" Margaret asks, noticing Olivia's sudden vice grip on her pen.

"Yes fine… just… a spasm. I get them from time to time. Nothing to worry about."

She smiles politely and Margaret seems to be satisfied with her answer.

"Oh I used to get them terribly when I worked in the office. It turned out it was the chair I was sitting in. No good for my back at all. I eventually had it replaced. Worked like a charm."

Olivia smiles. "I shall look into that."

They carry on talking about the wedding arrangements, Margaret saying how she wanted to change a few of the existing arrangements as well as add new ones.

"Yes. I think the vibrant colours will be wonderful for… _spring_."

She grips the edge of her desk as James slips a finger inside her.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. Fine. It just… doesn't seem to be a very forgiving day." She fights every urge to roll her hips as he begins licking her in earnest, adding another finger to his efforts.

"You look awfully flushed. Holding in so much tension isn't good for you. If it's that painful, you should have a lie down. I'm sure no one would mind if you had a few moments to collect yourself."

She lets out a slight groan as he sucks her clit between his lips, flicking his tongue rapidly over the sensitive bud.

"Perhaps you're right."

"I know I am." Margaret smiles. "I can always pop in another time. We don't want you suffering for our sakes." She stands to smooth her dress, adjusting the scarf around her neck as she walks away.

Olivia watches her walk to the door and waves goodbye, smiling shakily as she bites the inside of her cheek to stop crying out.

Margaret calls over her shoulder just before shutting the door behind her.

"Do take care. And look into that new chair. Would do you a world of good."

She waits for the door to click in place, before reaching under the desk and grabbing James's hair.

"What on earth are you playing at?!"

He chuckles. "Does that mean you don't like it?"

"Irrelevant! I could have-" Her words melt into a low, throaty moan as he sucks her clit into his mouth again.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckles.

She lifts her hips at his silent command and shamelessly spreads her legs for him. She's had enough teasing. She needs to come. Now.

James clearly doesn't have to be told twice.

His fingers part her lips and he slides his tongue along her slit. Olivia finally allows herself to groan as his tongue makes contact. His mouth covers her clit again, pulling gently, and he feels her arch, pressing her cunt tighter to his mouth.

He can feel her thighs muscles tense and quiver, as her inner muscles clench down on his fingers, pulling them in deeper. Just a little more…

He thrusts into her just a bit harder, hearing her moans get louder as she murmurs something he can't quite make out from where he is, but he knows it means she's close. Sensing just what she needs, he sucks her clit into his mouth, his tongue licking it, fast and relentless.

She puts her head on the desk and buries her face in the crook of her arm as she comes hard, her body convulsing with the strength of her orgasm. James keeps a firm hold on her, so she doesn't fall completely out of the chair, and licks her gently through the aftershocks, moaning at the taste of her.

She whimpers and sinks back into her chair.

He places a chaste kiss to her thigh and looks up at her, making sure she's watching before slowly licking his fingers clean.

She growls. "Let's go. _Now_."

She slips her shoes on and grabs her purse and coat from the stand, trying to ignore the wobble in her knees as she walks across the room.

James chuckles and stands up from his hiding place, crossing over to her and placing a kiss upon her lips before she opens the door.

She wants nothing more than to have him take her over the desk, but she can't risk someone walking in and discovering her engaging in such behavior with her "nephew". So she uses all her resolve to walk down the corridor, striding calmly past the girls at reception.

"Happy birthday, Olivia!" the young brunette waves to her as she strides across the lobby. "We hope you liked the party."

"Oh I did. Very much. Thank you all." She smiles.

"Are you gone for the day then?" she asks.

"Yes. The birthday girl still has a few more presents at home that she hasn't opened yet." James smiled, putting an arm around her.

"Ooh! Lots of prezzies for you today." The young woman smiles. "Better get going then."

Olivia nods and James escorts her outside.

"You'll have to show us if you get anything that sparkles!" the girl calls out.

Olivia nods and waves and hurriedly walks around to the car with James in tow. She casts a glance at James and notes with some pride that his stride is slightly put off by the growing bulge in his trousers.

If they don't get home soon, her gift is likely to burst from its wrapping.


	3. You Win

She almost felt sorry that they hadn't bothered to touch the meal he'd prepared. Or the champagne. Or the choclate.

She did comment on the roses, though, so he wouldn't feel as though all his effort had gone to waste.

But there was plenty of time for all that later. There were more pressing matters at hand.

He kisses her lips again then tenderly works his way along her jaw and down her neck. She nibbles on James's ear while his fingers pinch and pull her nipples, making her arch further into his touch. Kissing her neck and nipping her pulse point, he moves his attentions further down to cover her breast with his mouth, sucking her nipple hard. The tip of his tongue makes little circles, and he can feel it get harder in his mouth. His hands slide down her belly, seeking her hot, wet core. He teases her with his fingers for a while before giving a final bite to her nipple, allowing him to move even further down and do what he really wants to do.

His lips leave her breast, and he kisses the center of her chest once more before sliding down her trembling body. His tongue lingers at her belly button, tickling her just a bit, as his fingers slide into her moist sheath. Kissing her just below her navel, he moves to lie between her legs, spreads her thighs wide, and presses his face to tight her quivering lips. She jumps and gasps at the sensation and James smiles into her skin. He nuzzles her gently and she whimpers his name.

Apparently, her past lovers hadn't done this for her, not even on special occasions, so it was still a bit new to her. She always came so hard when he licked her, her clit was so sensitive, and he loved watching her come undone at his hands and mouth.

He slides two fingers in, thrusting deep. Her gasp grows louder, as the heat of his talented tongue touches her inner lips, sucking and licking at them. He parts her lips with the tip of his tongue, sliding up seeking her clit. The instant he touches it, she arches and grabs the sheets in her fists. His mouth covers her and he moans into her skin, making sure she can feel every vibration.

She cries out in pleasure when she feels James sliding a third finger into her, and she groans as her walls stretch to accommodate him. He licks her clit more firmly, moaning at the feel of how her muscles are tight around his fingers as he curls them within her. He thrusts slowly, enough to make it last, but not slowly enough that it tortures her. He won't be that cruel… not on her birthday.

Her head thrashes back and forth against the pillows and she claws at anything she can reach, though she tries to avoid pulling James's hair. He lifts his mouth from her, only long enough to whisper

"_Come for me, my love._"

Her muscles tense and her clit throbs against his tongue. Her back, her legs, her whole body tenses. She opens her mouth in a silent scream and everything seems to stop for a second or two.

And then it hits her.

An explosive orgasm rocks her body sending shockwaves from her head to toes. She cries out James's name and clutches desperately at the duvet as he licks away her juices hungrily.

She whimpers. "Please… stop… I can't…"

James smiles and kisses her clit once more for good measure before moving up to lie beside her.

After her tremors subside, she pulls him in for a kiss, wrapping her leg around him.

"I need you…" she whispers, trying to pull him closer but he won't let her.

He shakes his head, smiling, and helps her sit up, then turns her away from him to face the headboard. He cups her backside for a moment before letting his fingers run up and down her spine.

A shiver runs through her as she realizes what he's about to do.

She hasn't been taken this way in years. She did mention it James once after one of their lovemaking sessions, but she didn't think he was paying attention that closely.

"James…" her voice is shaky.

"Sshhhh…" he kisses her shoulder and wraps his arms around her waist, effectively hugging her from behind. "Do you trust me?"

"With everything."

He smiles and kisses her shoulder again, trailing kisses across the back of her neck and down to the opposite side. She shivers when she feels him running his shaft along her slit, coating it in her juices. She tightens her grip on the headboard, trying to brace herself but nothing could have prepared her for the incredible feeling.

He slides into her slowly, kissing her shoulders as his hands snake around to massage her breasts.

"Ohhh god…" she falls forward, catching herself just before her head hits the wall. He pulls her back against his body and she can feel his hard muscles against her back, while his firm cock slides slowly in and out of her. So full. Her head falls back against his shoulder and she turns just slightly to capture his lips in a kiss. He rolls his hips again, pinching her nipples at the same time, and she arches into his touch.

"So beautiful…" he kisses her shoulder and she whimpers his name.

He thrusts into her slow and deep, placing feathery kisses over every inch of skin he can reach, and it's the most sensual experience she's had in… she'd rather not think how long it's been since she felt like this.

She falls forward again as his fingers unerringly find her clit and being to rub in small circles. She grabs tight hold of the headboard as he begins to thrust just a bit faster, a bit harder. He places small kisses along her spine and she think she might explode from all the sensations.

Just when she thinks she can't possibly take anymore, he slams into her hard, nipping at back of her neck and she arches her back and screams herself hoarse as her orgasm rips though her. He bends over to hold her close as she shudders in his arms.

"Beautiful," he whispers, placing a soft kiss to her temple.

She sort of falls to one side, and James carefully slips out of her as she does. She rolls over onto her back and, after a few deep breaths, opens her arms.

"Your turn…" she smiles.

He crawls on top of her and enters her in one thrust. She clings close to him, moaning in his ear as his thrusts get faster and harder. She can hear his heavy breathing and feel his body, tense with anticipation. She knows he's close and so is she.

She presses a kiss to his neck and whispers, "Come for me, love."

He thrusts just twice more and empties himself inside her with a shout.

The feeling of his come splashing her womb is enough to trigger her and she clings even tighter to him as she shudders through her third orgasm of the night, office celebrations, notwithstanding.

Once he gets his breath back, he slide out of her, but brings her to rest so that her head is on his shoulder, her body halfway draped over his. She looks up into his eyes, and he smiles back down at her, cupping her face and kissing her gently. She moans against his lips, feeling him pour his love and devotion into the kiss they share.

"I do love you," she whispers.

"I know. I love you too."

He kisses her nose and pulls her tight to his body as she pulls the sheets over them and they settle into the gentle glow of the moonlight shimmering through the crème curtains of their bedroom. He smiles down at her as her eyes flutter closed to sleep. He kisses the top of her head and settles down himself.

'_Happy birthday Oli,_' he whispers with a smile. '_You win_.'


End file.
